


Mirrors

by JaceMace, Jason (JaceMace)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Body Image, Chubby Shane, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, You can't change my mind, chubby shane is!!!! great!!!!!! i love him!!!!!!!!!!!, he's perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceMace/pseuds/JaceMace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceMace/pseuds/Jason
Summary: Shane comments about how he doesn't like the bit of weight he gained over the winter, and Cedar  isn't putting up with it.((Edit: My SV OC/Farmer was based off a universal OC named Jason, but I changed his backstory and moved him into my canon universe for most of my OCs! Cedar is my new SV character, so I just went through and changed all the uses of Jason's name to Cedar to avoid any confusion when I write more SV. He's different for the most part, but he's still transgender, cause, y'know,,,,, I need my rep lmao))





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> i no longer share a name with my farmer but he's still a lot nicer than me, whoops
> 
> {{also there's mentions of a trans man's breasts. They're brief but if that might trigger you for some reason, be careful!!}}

"Babe, you gotta let go."

"Nah...." Came the drawling response, and Cedar could feel Shane's stubble rubbing against his neck. He giggled.

"I gotta get ready for bed, Shane." Said man groaned, pulling another quiet laugh from the farmer.

"Why...? Just brush your teeth first thing in the morning..."

"I can't sleep in my binder, love." Shane grunted and Cedar felt his arms slowly retreat from his waist.

"Once you finally lose those things, you're not gonna have a reason to get out of bed anymore." Cedar laughed and kissed him on the cheek before kicking the covers off the rolling out of bed.

"You know I'd stay if I could." He cooed, smiling and winking before heading into the bathroom.

Even after being married for almost a year and dating for an additional year prior to that, Cedar still found himself amused by Shane's antics. He was very clingy, and while most people might find that annoying, Cedar _loved_ it. The constant attention kept him calm and tethered to earth, and he was pretty sure Shane knew that. As he picked up his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth, he couldn't help but wonder how they had gone from being at each other's throats to getting fucking married and moving in together. Not that he was complaining, though.

He spit in the sink and rinsed his mouth out before going to work on his shirt. The farmer grunted as he pulled it off and set it aside, quickly doing the same to his binder. It was then that he paused, tilting his head as he poked at the stretch marks that adorned his breasts. They had been there since he was a teen, but they didn't bother him anymore, as now he was more focused on his breast size than the marks. It made him smile when he noticed how his chest had gotten a bit smaller than the last time he had checked a few months ago, a little while after he started T; he knew it wouldn't be completely flat without surgery, but it was enough for him at the moment.

With his goofy grin still plastered on his face, he tugged his shirt back on, grabbed his binder, and headed back into the bedroom.

"Hey, Shane, guess what-!" He started, wanting to inform his husband of the news, but his voice trailed off as he saw the man in question, standing in front of their full-body mirror and doing the same thing that Cedar had been doing not moments ago.

But he didn't look as happy.

"...Shane....?" The smaller man called out, voice quiet as he took a small step forward. Shane was silent for a few moments before he muttered a question.

"Hey, Cedar, you notice this before?" Confused, Cedar stepped around him to see what he was pointing at. His eyes fell upon the silver stretch marks that littered the rancher's stomach and sides, and his face fell as he realized those were what Shane was talking about.

"These weren't there in the summer, were they..." He muttered again before Cedar could answer, phrasing it more like a statement than a question. Cedar offered a small smile.

"I don't know, love." Came his soft answer as he moved forward to stand next to his husband. "Why?"

"Cause it means I've been gaining weight. Again." Cedar almost winced at the sharp edge to his voice; he hated it when Shane used that voice, because it usually meant that he was in the process of degrading himself.

"So?"

" _So_? It's almost spring again and all I've done all winter is sit on my ass; hell, that's all I do every winter! Then I get fatter and get these _fucking_ marks." He snarled, glaring at himself in the mirror as he grabbed at the fat on his sides, apparently to prove his point.

"Shane, you say that like it's a horrible thing. Weight gain is normal, and so are stretch marks, hon! They're not bad or ugly at all."

"Not _ugly?_ Cedar, look at them. They're so damn.... _unpleasant._ Nasty as hell." Cedar glanced at Shane's face in the mirror, noticing the contempt in his eyes. It made him damn near miserable to know that his husband was able to talk about himself like that a believe it. It hadn't happened in a while, thanks to his therapy and pills helping his depression quite a bit, but Cedar knew he'd probably always have his bad days.

And he had promised himself a long time ago that he'd always be there to help his husband through them.

"Love, can I show you something?" He asked quietly, watching in the mirror as Shane's gaze snapped to him.

"What?" He asked, sounding exasperated. Cedar offered another delicate smile before pulling his shirt up a bit, just to reveal the bottom part of one of his breasts and the plethora of stretch marks along with it. Shane's eyes widened a bit.

"Do you think these look ugly?" Cedar watched Shane out of the corner of his eye as the taller man turned towards him.

"Of course not!" He choked out, voice cracking a bit. "God, of course not! Nothing about you is...." He suddenly trailed off, apparently just then realizing the point Cedar was trying to make.

"Then why would they look ugly on you?" He asked, pulling his shirt back down. Shane remained silent, and so Cedar stepped around so they were standing chest-to-chest (or, more like chest-to-stomach, a thought that made Cedar internally chuckle).

"It's different." Shane muttered as Cedar took his hands in his own, giving them a slight squeeze.

"No, it's not." A pause. "Shane, look at me." He waited until his order was obeyed before continuing. "You're handsome as hell, you got it? No little marks - that pretty much all humans have, mind you- will ever change that. And neither will the fact that you gain weight, which is yet another normal human occurrence." Cedar beamed when that managed to pull a chuckle from his husband.

"You're perfect, okay? And if you ever think differently, just let me know. I'll be able to tell you otherwise." Shane's eyes brightened a bit as he leaned down, and Cedar moved to stand on his tippie-toes, meeting Shane in the middle for a kiss. When they pulled away, he leaned back and wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist, locking his hands together behind Shane's back, pressing them flush together.

"Feel better?" Cedar hummed, resting his cheek against Shane's chest. Shane smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I do." He rumbled, running his fingers through Cedar's hair for a few moments until the farmer picked his head back up.

"Have you taken your pills?" He asked suddenly, the thought just hitting him. The rancher scoffed.

"No. Have you?" Cedar frowned.

"No. I don't fucking need those things." He sneered. Shane laughed; now that the soft, emotional moment was over, of course Cedar's attitude would arise yet again. That wasn't an issue for Shane, though.

"Your angry tone proves otherwise. We gotta keep up with 'em, you know that. Remember what happened the last time you ignored them for a while and then your therapist asked you about it?" The farmer let out a deep sigh.

" _Yes_. He asked me if I had been taking them and I responded with 'Fuck off Henry, this isn't therapy.'" He raised an eyebrow. "You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?"

"No, because both me and Henry laughed for about half an hour. C'mon, I'll take mine if you take yours." Shane hummed, taking Cedar's hand and leading him into the bathroom, ignoring his grumbling.

"I fucking hate it when you're right..."

"I know, but you still love me." Cedar snickered.

"Yeah, I guess I do..." Shane laughed, leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

"I love you too, dork."

**Author's Note:**

> in this house we uuuuuuhhhhhhhh stan chubby men because they're perfect and handsome and i love them and we also stan mentally ill husbands helping each other remember to take their meds :))))


End file.
